World Peace By Scavenger Hunt!
by Yami Mizuna
Summary: "What in the nine circles are you talking about? I'm not a button dude!" "Not in your universe, a universe where no form of Undertale exists. Everywhere else, you are a living act of MERCY. You help make the pacifist route in all AU's possible when the human chooses you over fighting." Ink smiled at me. "Isn't it great?" "I'm going to punch you and only feel 98% sorry."
1. Chapter 1

World Peace By Scavenger Hunt!

 _(Hello all! I will be working on my Bane story soon, it's just difficult to get everything I want from that story organized and getting into the characters mind. Those who write Batman stories featuring Bane know what I'm talking about. ((I hope?)) Anywho! I'm working on this for fun, and because It's less stressful to try and work on. I will get to the rewrite of "Notice The Unnoticeable" I just need things to settle down in life. So possibly after the holidays. I know, but it's the best I can offer. So enjoy this for now! One last thing! I've finally gotten a new editor! Woot! However, if you see anything wrong let me know! Enjoy! - Yami Mizuna)  
_

* * *

 ** _I wish I could explain my situation better than I will, but things are...complicated. This whole mess I got dragged into is complicated and shouldn't be resting on my shoulders! Tch. However..it is, and there's no point in complaining about it now...I suppose I should start at the beginning so you all can understand. My name is Mercy, and this is my situation of having to help a skeleton named "Ink" keep balance to the many worlds he protects. Which seriously should have nothing to do with me!_**

It had been an average Saturday afternoon for me. I had been sleeping in after a tiring week of work, only to be woken up by My Precious Darling to finally feed her. When my Russian blue cat was satisfied, I fixed up a late lunch for myself. After finishing up and feeling full, I got started on the dishes, turning on some music obnoxiously loud, cause who doesn't want to boogie down while scrubbin' pans? One of my favorite songs had come on my playlist, A mash-up song called 'Light Phoenix Up'. I had gotten so lost in the music, that it took me a while to notice Darling meowing and rubbing against my leg anxiously. I turned down the music and water before kneeling down petting her concerned.

"What's wrong My Precious?" I cooed trying to sooth her sudden fears.

She mewed again at me as if worried before her fur suddenly stood on end. Her head whipped around to the far kitchen wall and gave a deep, feral hiss I'd never seen or heard her give before. I looked to where she had her focus and watched the freakiest thing happen. Fuckin paint was comm'n outta my wall!

"What in the world?!" I stepped back as the splotch on the wall got bigger and quickly turned my back to it reaching for the phone to call...Anyone.

" I wouldn't do that~! I don't think your law enforcement in this universe would actually believe tha-"

Whoever spoke was suddenly cut off as an angry yowl came from Darling. The intruding voice yelled as a very angry cat suddenly attacked, scratching and hissing at his face.

"GAH! Get it off!"

I finally turned around and started screaming as a SKELETON took a giant paint brush and painted a cage on the ground and tossed My Precious into it. He panted glaring at my poor kitty as his face was covered in scratches.

"WHAT THE FUCK- RE-DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed picking up anything within my reach, and in a kitchen that's a lot, and chucked it at him.

"W-Wait!" He placed his bony hands up eyes wide and tried to dodge my attack.

"I just need your hel-OW! Man you have good ai-HEY that was my eye! Don't make me use this!" He finally shouted after getting a spoon knocked into his eye and held up his paintbrush at me. I wouldn't have seen it as a threat had he not have already shown that it could possibly hurt me. My eyes went back to my poor cat still locked in the painted cage he had made. I only slightly lowered my hand holding a can of peaches, but was still ready for any sudden movements from him. My whole body was trembling in fear at this...monster in my kitchen from out of the blue. Or you know, creepy ink portal in my wall.

"Alright.." He started and slightly lowered his brush while looking me up and down. "Now that that's settled.." He cleared his throat and gave me a skeletal grin. "Hi there! My name is Ink! And I need your help to keep balance to the many known and unknown universes!" He declared as if so proud of this fact.

"No. Now let my cat out of that cage and get out of my house and back to your graveyard!" I yelled glaring holding the peaches up high again ready to throw.

He huffed and glared - _more like pouted_ \- at me. "That's rude. I didn't even come from a graveyard! That's a stereotype of skeletons!" His blue and yellow eyes gave me a stern look. The right eye was a blue within the socket- a yellow pupil looking in my direction. On the left, somehow, it looked to be a yellow star with a green pupil doing the same as the right. His outfit was tan, a large scarf of a slightly darker tan around his neck and a color pallet belt around his chest. Around his waist was a blue jacket with white fur lining on the hood. Biting my lip, I gently set the can I had been using to defend myself down onto the counter.

"Alright...So why are you here?...'Ink'." I asked with caution in my voice.

His skeleton grin returned and he twisted his brush so it was perched against his shoulder. Placing his hand on his hip, he addressed me excitedly.

"Like I said! I need your help to restore balance to many worlds and universes!" He declared.

"Right, but why me?" I was still skeptical. Other universes? Seriously? Then again there is a talking skeleton in my kitchen holding my cat hostage..

"You weren't named 'Mercy' by accident you know. Think of it as a...Great prophecy I REALLY need you to fulfill." His grin turned a bit nervous. I noticed his mouth was expressive when he talked, his whole face was. That couldn't be normal for a skeleton...Shit I'm staring at his mouth-look away look away!

"This is such bull, and stop beating around the bush, what do you need from me?" I leaned against my counter crossing my arms over my chest waiting for him to get to the point of this visit. I watched with childish fascination as his eyes changed colors and shapes with every expression he made. Stop staring stop staring!

"Now see, it would be a little easier to explain some things if I could show you." Then this skeledude had the balls to hold out his hand like-

"You expect me to trust you after you broke into my house and caged my cat in magic paint?!" I growled.

He blinked at me his eyes changing once more. "Um...yes?"

I felt an eye twitch "Fine." I muttered and hesitantly took his hand. His face lit up, along with his eyes turning into stars as he eagerly clasped my hand in his bony one.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! I didn't think you would! I'm so excited! I'M SO EXCITED! I-" He was cut off by closing his mouth as his cheeks suddenly puffed up, almost like he was-

"BLEHH!" I squealed jumping back as he vomited ink onto my kitchen floor. I gawked at the mess before turning my eyes to him, my expression of 'What the fuck?!' not changing. He wiped his mouth a sheepish look in his eyes.

"S-sorry, when I feel emotionally overwhelmed, I kinda...get a little sick. But enough about that!" He clamped onto my wrist in one hand and used the other to take his giant paint brush and painted my wall. I felt my jaw drop as I watched the mess he made turn into some kind of portal. He gave me one last grin, I assume in warning, before jumping into the splotch he made. Dragging me along with him.

"Wait what about my cat?!" I yelped, paling as we stepped through. I turned my head in time to catch site of my poor cat. She gave a small mew as the cage dissolved around her, letting her loose before the window to my home was closed. I let out a soft breath relaxing slightly before looking at the new world around me. My eyes widened at the room with papers floating in the air. Or rather, they seemed to be hanging from the ceiling by string.

"Welcome to my doodle sphere!" Ink declared spreading his arms out. "This is where all AU's are stored! Oh! AU mean's 'Alternate Universe'!" He turned to me lowering his arms his eyes nearly sparkling. "What do you think?"

I looked around a bit more before looking at him confused "Erm...It's paper?" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. He only seemed to laugh in response to my nervous answer before a paper floated down and landed in hi hand. "This is an AU called DanceTale, and that one over there is UnderFell, and that is SwapTale! So many different versions, but of the same people! Can you believe it? Different versions of the same place and characters, but all having their own thoughts, feelings, and rules! This... this is what I protect...and what I need your help with." His tone became calmer as he finished his rant.

"...So, same-ish story, told 100-1000 different ways, all different versions of you. Do I have this right so far?" I asked clasping my hands together in front of me and pointing at him. He smiled an nodded.

"That's kinda the idea, yeah." He then turned serious. "You're also a part of these worlds too. In most of these worlds, there is a fight button," He took his brush painting a small orange button with the word 'FIGHT' in the center. "An Act button," He drew another. "A button for Items," Another picture. "And finally...the button for Mercy..." He painted the final picture of the options he was talking about, placing the MERCY button on the end. "I guess technically there are 2 other buttons, but We'll get to those another day. The final button I'm showing you...Is YOU Mercy."

"White boy say what?" I looked at him like he had just stripped and done the cancan. "What in the nine circles are you talking about? I'm not a button dude!"

"Not in your universe, a universe where no form of Undertale exists. Everywhere else, you are a living act of MERCY. You help make the pacifist route in all AU's possible when the human chooses you over fighting." Ink smiled at me. "Isn't it great?!"

"I'm going to punch you and only feel 98% sorry." I growled. " If I am this so called button, then how the heck am I supposed to help you with these other places?!"

"Like I said," He quickly started "You're the living representation of MERCY. You have your own form outside the button. Like now!" He smiled. "You are what gives the MERCY choice it's ability to appear and work, unless an outside force tampers with it. Like King Asgore totally crushing it to-..Um, never mind." He started laughing nervously rubbing his head while I gave him an unimpressed look.

"A-Anyway's what I need you to do is simple. In each AU, they hold a special item that shows their world as unique! I need you to find that item in each world, and bring them here." He smiled waiting for my response, probably other than the annoyed look I was giving him.

"Why can't you go find your stuff?" I asked. He simply shook his head.

"I have to stay here and protect these AU's." He explained, but I only looked at him confused.

"Protect them? From what?" I asked tilting my head.

" **M** -Me **e** - **e!**!"


	2. Chapter 2

World Peace By Scavenger Hunt!

Chapter 2

 _(Hi guys! Here's chapter two! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, let me know if there are any mistakes! Enjoy!-Yami Mizuna)_

Ink's face had turned into an tense expression as he looked over my head. I turned following his gaze and saw...him, but very different. My eyes got huge taking in the site of this other...not Ink. He was completely black with a black hoodie, the actual hood part fading into a blue. He had matching basketball shorts and seemed to be wearing black slippers with yellow socks. His legs and fingers seemed to be red, with yellow fingertips and black fingerless gloves. His eyes...both were completely red where there should be white. His right eye was just a small yellow pupil, while his left was yellow with a blue pupil. Blue streaking tears seemed to come from his eyes and down his cheeks. The word ERROR floated around him multiple times. He was a freaky guy to look at, and it didn't help that he gave Ink and I a sinister smile while he hung in the air from blue strings like a swing.

"S- **S** -So **Ink**! Y-YoU **s** Top **P** eD-S **tO** ppEd-Stopped bothering every other **G** -G-GliTc **h** y Sans in the m **Ul** tiveR **S** e and **mo** -Moved on to N-N- **N** Ew **a-A-aBomInat-t-tions**?!" He shouted.

"...How are we a glitch when he's the one buggin' out?" I muttered quietly to Ink. Ink only snickered at my comment while the other guy seemed to get just a wee bit ticked. He let his strings drop him down carefully to the ground with Ink and I. He stood to his full height growling pointing at Ink. "St-St **a-a** -art talking Ink! W-W **h** At are you do **I** nG now?! Who is t-T-th **is**?!"

"Heya Error!" Ink chirped grinning. "This is Mercy! She's helping me with a project of mine. Oh! Don't worry! It's not in making another AU if that's what you're worried about." He smiled to reassure him. I snuck a 'I-Don't-Think-That's-The-Problem' look at Ink before looking back at this 'Error' Guy.

"Ah, nice to meet you...Error…?" I stepped slightly closer to him and offered my hand for proper hand shake. I swear I heard Ink mutter something about me not offering a 'proper introduction' when we met. I'll kick his ass later.

" **D-DON'T Y-Y-Y-YOU D-DARE TOU-TOUCH ME-ME-ME!** " Error suddenly yelled stepping back away from me, his glitching way of speaking getting slightly worse. He's not gonna like...explode or anything right?

I took a step back as well lowering my hand, looking at him in concern. "Oh, ok...I think I get what's going on…" 'Haphephobia, or the fear of being touched.' I thought giving him my best smile. "Hey it's okay, was just offering a handshake, nothing crazy. We can try again some other time when you feel ready." I hoped I was being reassuring.

"T-tch." Error looked to my face then at my hand, then back to my face before giving a smirk. " W- **W** -whY **d** on **'** t w-wE try a di **f** -F-f-ferEnt **greeting**?" he mocked and suddenly pulled strings FROM HIS FUCKING EYES-WHAT?!

"Mercy!" Ink yelled grabbing his brush as I instinctively threw up my arms, expecting a hit as Error waved his hand controlling the strings.

But no attack came.

At least not in the way I expected. When I finally noticed everyone was quiet and I didn't feel pain, I lowered my arms looking over at Sir Glitchy Twitchy. He seemed to be tugging at the strings attached to his hands. Wait, when did they stop coming from his eyes? WAIT WHY ARE THERE STRINGS COMING OUT OF MY CHEST?!

"G- **G** et O-o-Ou **t**!" Error shouted still tugging the strings. I kept feeling the tugging sensation at my chest, but nothing else was happening. It seemed like whatever he wanted was rejecting him.

"Ah..Ink?" I called over my shoulder to him "An explanation would be nice.."

"Umm...Can't..Really give one at the moment...For a second I thought he was going to take your SOUL." Ink muttered rubbing the back of his skull confused while Error continued to curse louder.

"My what? Ink for the love of cheddar please start from the damn beginning-WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY CHEST ALREADY?!" I finally snapped glaring at Error who was STILL pulling at the strings he had used. Error turned his glare from my chest to my face meeting my eyes.

"I-i-if yOur d **a** mN S-s-s-SOUL w **ou** ld come o-out a **l** reAdy I'd be h-H-ha **P** py to!"

At that moment both our wishes were granted as a bright, soft pink light came from my chest, before fizzling out and becoming electrical soft pink and cotton candy orange sparks. They blasted out of my chest and traveled up Errors strings like a lightning rod. Errors eyes got comically wide as he tried to take his strings back before the lightning hit, but it was already too late. A shriek escaped my mouth in worry as the blast hit, his body twitching and jerking violently before he suddenly stopped all movement. His eyes were blank and pure red before they changed to that pink and orange color from before, just swirling in his eyes as a goofy yet soft smile came to his face.

"What...just happen?" Ink asked from behind me. I could only shake my head wondering the same thing.

"I...don't know myself.." I muttered and watched as Error started to walk around as if in a very happy daze. I sighed and let my shoulders drop turning to Ink and grabbing him by the arms. He jolted slightly locking his eyes with my own, and smiled nervously at my intense look.

"Ink, I know you're on a schedule here, but you have got to get your story straight to me right now before I lose it. I'm so confused I'm about to cry, and no one wants that!" I said finally at my breaking point of crazy for the day. Ink quickly nodded slowly taking my hands before lowering down onto the ground, having me follow into a sitting position.

"Okay, you said start from the beginning right? The perfect place to start would be the story of Undertale. Long ago, the races of monster and humans lived together peacefully…" Ink started diving into the story quickly. I listened closely not letting go of his hands, needing something to keep me grounded in this madness. He described the details of the monster and human war, along with the barrier. He explained who Frisk was, Chara, Toriel, Sans, everyone. Then he went into further detail about a pacifist timeline, a genocide timeline, SOUL, and SOUL traits in very heavy description. I listened taking everything in slowly, but making sure to ask the right questions so I didn't miss anything. After the explanation of the original Undertale the other stories of the AU's became clearer. By the time he was reaching the end of the long story, he and I were on the ground on our backs. Our heads were next to each other, gazing at the ceiling as our bodies were laying in the opposite directions. Error was still out of it, and had eventually snail crawled his way over to me. He was currently bumping into my side with his head, it didn't hurt so I let him do as he pleased. It was the least I could do for making him _ **crash**_ this hard anyways. Ha ha, get it?! Cause he's a compu...never mind.

"Okay, so everything makes a little bit more sense. Kinda.." I muttered sitting up and sighing. "So, You need me to go to these other AU's to collect specific items from each of them. Right?" I looked over at him while he rolled onto his stomach placing his chin into his hands. He smiled at me excitedly, both his eyes quickly changing colors and shapes.

"Yep!" He kicked his feet a bit looking up in thought, his face turning serious. "You'll go through some changes in each universe, just so you can match up to each place and not be suspicious. "

I couldn't help raising an eyebrow at him. " Changes? Like what, a change of wardrobe?" What would it matter if they don't know me?

Ink laughed waving a hand at me. "It'll be clothes after you move onto the next AU, but the first place you visit will er...Show your true colors!" He started to snicker at his own joke, but I sure as hell wasn't laughing.

"Dude what's that supposed to-" I was cut off when Error suddenly sat up from the ground frowning as if confused, his eyes clearing up back to their normal red, yellow, and blue state.

"Uh-oh, that's our Que to get going!" Ink muttered quickly grabbing me by the shoulders and braking into a run with me in his arms.

"H-Hey!" I yelped looking over his shoulder back over to Error, who discovered our escape attempt. He blinked puzzled at first, before his eyes were completely consumed with red, his glitching voice getting worse then ever.

" _ **Y-Y-Y-YOU GODDAMN**_ **GLITCHES!"** He screamed jumped to his feet sending a web of blue strings at us while Ink expertly dodged with me over his shoulder.

"Okay! I'm going to open a portal and throw you through it!" He shouted jumping over another set of strings.

"What?! I haven't even agreed to this crazy adventure of yours!" I yelled back clinging onto him like my life depended on it. Which it DID.

"After everything I've told you, you still won't do this?!" He yelled flipping me into his arms bridal style and sliding under another web of strings like a pro. I had to duck my head close to his chest and under his chin to avoid them as well.

" **RELEASE THE DAMN GIRL INK! YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR THAT STUNT FROM BEFORE**!" Error yelled. ( _Error glitch talk is a pain to write dudes.)_

" Ink do you realize what you're asking me to give up for your sake?! I have my own life! A job, a house, A CAT!" Ink collected me into one arm, using the other to swing his brush creating a large wall of black ink. A simple, yet effective shield against a GIANT BLACK DRAGON SKULL THAT'S SHOOTING LASERS-Huuuuuu-!

"I know.." Ink started setting me onto the ground, looking me in the eyes while we had a moment of peace. "I'm asking a lot from you, and if I could get someone else I would!" He took my hands clasping them tightly in both of his. "You're the only one I can count on though...please Mercy...Will you do this for me?" He spoke softly, his eyes pleading for me to agree….As a giant blast of energy tore a hole through his wall, just barely missing the top of his head, making me yelp and go pale.

"Please choose quickly." He said frantically grabbing me into his arms again and jumping away from the now ruined wall. I watched terrified as Error's strings wrapped around the wall through the hole, pulling himself through and grinning maniacally at us.

" **Here's ERROR**!" He rose his hand up shooting more stings at us like goddamn spider man, while Ink leaped back again taking me with him in an attempt to dodge.

"Please Mercy!" Ink yelled as a string wrapped around his foot causing him to curse.

" **YOU'RE MINE**!" Error shouted throwing his arm at an angle, causing the string to send Ink an I sailing to the other side of the Doodle Sphere, and quickly towards the ground. A scream escaped my throat as Ink curled his body around mine protecting me from the on coming impact. The ground met us quickly.

 **Hard**.

Even with Ink's body taking most of the blow, my breath was still knocked out of my lungs from hitting the ground with him. I coughed while Ink hissed in pain and quickly used a small brush to sever the string still on his ankle. Seeing him getting hurt for my sake, just because I couldn't give an answer…

I needed to show him MERCY.

"A-Alright…" I whispered to him as Error started to approach once again. "I'll do it..Just...Promise me two things at least."

Ink stood pulling me up with him as he winced, but nodded to me while putting himself between Error and I. "I'll try my best, what do you need from me?"

"Promise me you'll take care of my cat while I'm gone.." I looked over his shoulder nervously as he turned to me with a determined smile. He nodded, not seeming to care that Error was readying an attack once more.

"A-and…." I gripped his hand in my shaking ones, looking into his mismatched colorful eyes. "That this adventure won't last forever...I want to be able to come back to a normal life one day…please Ink.."

Ink's smile turned soft as he took his larger paint brush sweeping it in the air, a portal like when he first brought me here forming next to us as blue strings advanced.

 _"I swear on my soul."_ He then grabbed my shoulders shoving me to the side and into the hole he had made. Blue strings wrapped around him trapping his arms, and Errors cry of anger following right after.

"INK!" I shouted reaching for him as I fell, only able to watch helplessly as he was pulled out of sight of the opening as the portal closed. I felt tears come to my eyes hoping he would be alright…

Before my body was consumed with a blinding pain causing me to scream in agony. My mind gave out, and the world turned black.

( _THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG TO WRITE FOR THE LOVE OF CHEDDAR PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also, happy belated holidays and a welcoming new year! - Yami Mizuna)_


End file.
